Nightmare
by whippasnappa
Summary: What's wrong with Naruto? Is he going to tell Sasuke the truth? Sasunaru Don't own Naruto!
1. it happened once

Itachi leant back and licked the last of the creamy substance from his lips. He looked down at a cowering, blood covered Naruto. "Very nice, but I'm afraid next time, I want more." He leant down and whispered into Naruto's ear. "I'll be back, I promise." With this, he walked over to the window and jumped out. Seconds after he left Naruto slumped back against the wall. _Please let this be a dream, this can't have happened…_

Sasuke leant back against the side of the fence. "Where's the dobe today?" he wondered aloud. Sakura was about to say something when Kakashi appeared. "Sorry I'm late I… wait, where is Naruto?"

"You mean you don't know where he is?" said sasuke, concerned. Naruto never missed their missions, from A rank to D rank. Since Naruto had got sasuke back from Orochimaru, they had become very close. "Well, there isn't a mission today anyway, so sasuke please check on Naruto and tell him meet here normal time tomorrow." Kakashi, with a loud 'poof' disappeared. "See you tomorrow sasuke, I'd come with you to see Naruto, but I've decided to surprise lee, we can go to lunch early now!" sakura hurried off as sasuke walked in the opposite direction.

Minutes later, sasuke arrived at Naruto's and he was furiously banging on the door. Impatience getting the better of him, sasuke abandoned the door and jumped through Naruto's bedroom window. Naruto looked at sasuke with blurry, tear filled eyes. He saw black hair. Naruto scrambled to the other side of the room pulling out a kunai. His hand was shaking and he dropped the kunai almost instantly. "Stay away from me!" he screamed, cowering in the corner and covering his face.

"Naruto?" said sasuke, refusing to believe what he saw. Loud, confident Naruto, shaking in the corner of his room. Sasuke saw the cuts that covered Naruto's body (an/ Naruto is wearing boxers only) and his sharingan flashed on. Sasuke walked closer to Naruto, who got one glance at the sharingan eyes. "SHIT!" he screamed. Naruto huddled in the corner even more, tears streaming down his face. "Dobe, you're scaring me!" said sasuke, bending near to Naruto, gently taking hold of his hands and pulling them away from his face. "S…sasuke?" said Naruto in a small voice.

"Yeah, its me who'd you think it was?" sasuke replied. Naruto broke down crying. "Fuck, Naruto what the hell happened to you?" sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug. Sasuke felt like crying too; Naruto was clinging to him and he was shaking madly. "Well dobe?" sasuke took in the surroundings. Naruto's room was trashed, and Naruto was covered in cuts. There was only one logical explanation. _Naruto's been attacked! But wait… he a ninja, one of the best at that, he could easily kick anyone's ass! _"Naruto, who attacked you?" sasuke asked. Naruto pulled away wiping his face. Just a group of teenagers. I just got a little shaken up, that's all. _Like hell it was. Naruto's kage bunshin could easily take down a squad of ninja, let alone a group of teenagers. I don't buy it. _"Don't look at me like that, it's true. One of them… snuck up on me and before I could do anything the rest pounced." _Then again… that would explain the mess and the cuts. I suppose if he really genuinely got surprised… _sasuke pondered this thought I little longer. "Alright, alright. Look, let's get you cleaned up right?" Naruto nodded as sasuke made his way out of the room to get some cleaning equipment. Before he reached the door, sasuke felt a grab on his wrist. "Sa…sasuk…ke? Um… c… could maybe… I… never mind…" Naruto let go of sasuke's wrist and looked away. "No, what were you going to say?" Naruto looked up at sasuke, tears beginning to sting his eyes again. "C…could I perhaps… stay with you for a few days… because I don't want to be on my own because… I mean, incase he… no, they come back?" Naruto stuttered.

"Sure you can, Naruto. Grab together some things okay? I'll go and tell Kakashi your okay. Is it okay if I pick you up later?" sasuke replied. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, thanks sasuke." Naruto smiled shakily as sasuke walked out.

Sasuke had been gone for about ten minutes now. He said he would be back at about eight. Naruto glanced at the clock, he saw it was four. "God, I hope he doesn't come back. How am I supposed to tell sasuke his own brother…?" Naruto shook his head violently. "I'm gonna get through this, I have sasuke. I'm gonna get through this, he's not coming back." Naruto covered a cotton pad with cleaning liquid and began wiping blood from his cuts. The wounds seemed worse than they actually were and by the time Naruto had finished, Naruto looked at his wrists. _Don't cry, don't cry… don't be a baby… don't cry… _Naruto bit his lip hard. His wrists were purple in finger print shape bruises. Itachi had imprinted his wrists where he had grabbed them, and held them hard. Despite telling himself, the mental flashback made tears pour down his face as he stared at his wrists. "Thinking of me?" said a cold voice. _Fuck no, please oh god, don't let it be him, please… _strong arms snaked around Naruto's waist. Naruto pulled away quickly running for the door. Itachi was too fast. Naruto knew he was no match for this missing nin. "Please, please don't! Please…" Naruto begged. Itachi came neared to Naruto as he started shaking and backing away. "Please, please not again… why me? Please don't…" Naruto carried on begging pitifully. Itachi grabbed Naruto's wrists again and slammed him hard against the wall, making him give a small squeak of pain. Itachi leaned closer to Naruto, and began sucking on his neck. "Get… off… me!" said Naruto squirming madly and breaking free.

"Fuck, this is really…" Itachi grabbed Naruto by the wrists again and slammed him even harder into the wall. Naruto shouted out in pain as Itachi finished the sentence. "…Really turning me on." Itachi sucked on another place on Naruto's neck. He bit down hard, drawing blood, then sucking on the spot. Naruto squeaked again in disgust, squirming again. Itachi punched Naruto hard in the gut, winding him completely. "Stop moving." He hissed. Naruto slumped down against the wall trying to catch his breath. "Good." Said Itachi, unbuckling his belt. "This time, you get to see me. Are you ready to repay me for the favor I gave you first?" said Itachi in smooth voice. Itachi approached Naruto wearing only his shirt. "Suck." He said plainly. Naruto finally caught his breath. "You… you cant seriously expect me to do that!" Itachi smirked.

"Is that a no then?" said Itachi

"Of course that's fucking no, you sick bastard!" Naruto screamed. Itachi shrugged and walked over to Naruto, sitting near him. Itachi opened his legs, revealing his rock hard member. Suddenly, he grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pushed him onto his cock. Naruto yelled out, only to receive a mouthful of Itachi. He pushed, with both hands, Naruto further down. Itachi was much stronger, and Naruto was now gagging. Moaning, Itachi moved Naruto's head up and down. Itachi saw what was coming before Naruto could act out his plan. "Don't even think about biting me, you bastard." He said angrily, letting go of Naruto. Naruto scrambled away spitting madly. Itachi had run out of patience. He walked over to Naruto and grabbed his collar. "Listen here, I'm fucking hard right now and you, my blonde fox are turning me on by the second. So, you either suck me off or I kill that brother of mine." Itachi leaned back waiting for the effect of his words to sink in. "sasuke!" Naruto breathed. Itachi nodded and sat on the bed opening his legs. "What will it be?" Naruto moved closer to Itachi. "So, if I do this, you won't hurt sasuke… right?" Itachi nodded. Naruto wiped tears from his face, and taking Itachi's cock into his mouth, wondered if he would ever stop crying. "That's it, now harder." Said Itachi. After minutes of hard sucking and licking Itachi spoke again. "Fuck, I'm close." Itachi held the back of Naruto's head readying him. "Ahhhhhhh!" Itachi moaned loudly as he came hard in Naruto's mouth. Naruto tried to pull away as his mouth filled with Itachi's seed. Itachi stopped Naruto from pulling away. "Swallow it all or choke." Said Itachi holding onto the back of Naruto's head. Knowing there was no other way, Naruto quickly swallowed most of Itachi's seed and then moved away as quickly as he could, spitting the remained out on the floor. "Your good, Naruto. Until next time!" said Itachi beginning to get dressed.

"N…next time?' said Naruto feeling sick.

"Yes, next time. Next time I'm going to take you and mark you as mine!" Itachi smiled as he jumped out of the window. Naruto was violently sick all over the floor. "F…fuck…Th…is…is…n…never…going to stop" he whispered. _At least I'm still dressed _he thought. Naruto was sick again and after dry heaving violently, he crawled into the bathroom. Naruto washed his mouth out with water, removing any remaining sick. But more importantly, the taste of Itachi. After looking at his reflection in the mirror, he saw the hickies Itachi had made. Then everything swirled out of focus.


	2. broken again

Sasuke knocked on the door again. Muttering, he decided to climb through the window, even after the last escapade. "Naruto? Are you ready?" he called. _What the hell? The room is even messier… has Naruto been sick or something? _"Naruto?" sasuke walked through to the next bedroom. Grumbling again, sasuke peeked into the bathroom. "Shit! Naruto! Say something, Naruto!" sasuke shouted gently shaking Naruto. "Sasuke." Said a quiet voice.

"Geeze, next time you want to crash on your bathroom floor, tell me! You had me worried." Sasuke looked at Naruto. The bruises on Naruto's wrists were darker and there were several marks on his neck. Sasuke pulled Naruto's collar all the way down before he could protest. "Are those hickies?" he asked. "You didn't have those before! And your wrists, those prints… someone has grabbed you." Sasuke pulled Naruto's wrist gently, getting a closer look. _Teenagers my ass. Those fingerprints came from someone a lot bigger than him. _"Naruto, you better tell me what's going on right now!" Naruto groaned.

"Its just those teenagers, they came back for round two."

"Naruto, I'm not taking that shit anymore. What. Has. Happened. To. You?" He asked slowly. "No sasuke, please don't ask… please no…" sasuke pulled Naruto up.

"That's it, forget your stuff. Whatever you need you can borrow… come on." Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the room.

Sasuke handed Naruto a cup of tea. Naruto was blushing slightly; all of sasuke clothes had the uchiha symbol on the back. "Here. Now don't piss around. I want to know what happened this morning and before I got back." Naruto put the cup down and buried his head in his hands. "Naruto, tell me, please." Naruto looked up at sasuke. "When you found me this morning…I'd been…assaulted." Naruto finished off awkwardly. "And earlier… he came back for more, if you know what I mean." Sasuke jumped to his feet. "No wonder you looked like shit this morning! God, Naruto why didn't you tell me sooner! Don't you think I'd want to know if some gay twat is after my best friend?" sasuke began pacing madly.

"There's nothing you can do sasuke."

"Yes, were going to Tsunade! Can you give a description of this guy?" Naruto felt sick again. "I know who it was, sasuke."

"Who" was all sasuke said.

"No, I really can't say, he'll… hurt you."

"WHO!" sasuke screamed. Naruto looked at him and began crying.

"It was… Itachi…" sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Fuck, Naruto. He's back and he did that? Twice! No wonder you were scared shitless when you saw me, we are… similar. I'm going to fucking rip him limb from limb when I find him." Sasuke said dangerously.

"No! He's going to kill you! As long as he can… get to me he wont does anything-"

"So your just going to be his fucking sex toy for the rest of your life are you?" Naruto mumbled something. "What?" asked sasuke.

"I said yes! If that's what it takes to keep to safe from him!" Naruto shouted. This shocked sasuke. "Why would you do that… for me?" asked sasuke. This made Naruto blush crimson. "Because… I love you, sasuke." Sasuke looked at him.

"I… I feel the same way Naruto." Naruto smiled.

"Were going to get through this sasuke. Also…" Naruto blushed yet again. "…Itachi he didn't get the chance to… go all the way. I'm saving myself…for you." Naruto looked down. "And me for you." Sasuke replied simply. Naruto smiled and sasuke took this opportunity to lean in and kiss Naruto.

_Flashback_

"That's it, now harder." Said Itachi. After minutes of hard sucking and licking Itachi spoke again. "Fuck, I'm close." Itachi held the back of Naruto's head readying him. "Ahhhhhhh!" Itachi moaned loudly as he came hard in Naruto's mouth. Naruto tried to pull away as his mouth filled with Itachi's seed. Itachi stopped Naruto from pulling away. "Swallow it all or choke." Said Itachi holding onto the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto pulled away from sasuke frantically. "I'm… sorry sasuke. I just…can't. I'm sorry." Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hands gently.

"Hey, hey. Its fine. Its my fault anyway… after all that's happened it would be selfish of me to expect anything from you, so Naruto, wait until you are ready." Naruto gave sasuke's hand a squeeze. "Thank you." He said quietly.

"Come on. I'll show you your room." Sasuke took Naruto by the hand and lead him into his room. "Thanks sasuke. I think I'm just gonna crash now." Sasuke nodded and walked out.

"NO! ITACHI, PLEASE NO!" Sasuke woke up. _What was that? _"NO ITACHI! PLEASE NO STOP!" fear struck sasuke as he darted into Naruto's room. _Thank god, he's dreaming. _Naruto was thrashing around madly. "NO! ITACHI NO! PLEASE!" Sasuke climbed into the bed and he wrapped his arms around Naruto "shhhh. Dobe, its sasuke. I'm here now, nothing to worry about." Naruto relaxed and snuggled into sasuke's arms. "Thanks sasuke." Naruto mumbled as he fell asleep.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKER!" Naruto woke up suddenly. He opened his eyes to receive a punch in the face. "Sasuke? What?" Naruto got another punch in the face. He was then pulled up by someone else's face. "You little fuck. Running off with my brother like that! You should be ashamed of yourself you little shit! 'Saving yourself for you sasuke.' Well. Your mine, I already told you that. I guess I better claim you now!" Itachi began pulling his clothes off. "What? Oh god no! Please, I'm dreaming! This isn't happening!" Naruto sobbed as he tried to run away from Itachi. "I'll wake up, with sasuke any minute now!" he cried.

"The ONLY reason I didn't kill that idiot was because I knew you wouldn't be as satisfying once I've finished. Its so fun to destroy my brothers happiness." Itachi lunged at Naruto, pulling off his clothes. "Don't be alarmed, you're at my little hideout." Itachi said pinning a frantic Naruto down. Itachi pulled off Naruto's boxers and flipped him onto his stomach. "Now, listen to this and listen well. You. Are. MINE!" Itachi screamed manically as he, without warning, thrust his hard cock into Naruto. Naruto cried out in pain; he felt like he had been split in two. Itachi thrust harder into Naruto hitting his prostate. Naruto screamed out again, half in pleasure, half in pain. "Sasuke…I'm sorry I can't stop this." Naruto whimpered as he came, Itachi seconds later moaned as he filled the blonde with his seed. Itachi quickly pulled out of Naruto and began getting dressed. "Sorry I can't escort you home, I have things to do. I'd get dressed if I were you, sasuke will be coming to collect you… that's if he still wants a dirty thing like you!" Said Itachi, kicking Naruto to the other side of the room with half his clothes. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and began writing something. _Now for the final part of my plan… leave this with sasuke! _


	3. third time lucky?

Sasuke stretched sleepily across the bed as he reached out for Naruto. His hand hit a piece of paper instead. "Huh?" he muttered.

Naruto was good, little brother. Nice and tight, the way I wanted him. Sorry I claimed him first but now I've dirtied him, I think I will pass him on to you. Well, mother and father did used to say we should share more! I left my fuck toy in the abandoned cabin, if you want it.

_Itachi _

"Oh, no! Naruto!" Sasuke hissed as he jumped out of bed. Sasuke frantically pulled his trousers over his boxers and he scrambled to find his shirt. Minutes later, he was running towards the forest, trying to get to the old cabin as fast as possible.

Sasuke skidded to a halt as he reached the cabin. Breaking the door he burst inside, to see Naruto lying on the floor half dressed. "Fuck. I guess that twisted bastard finally got his way." Sasuke walked over to Naruto and picked him up. "Don't worry Naruto, he's gone now." Naruto let out a feeble squeak. _God. My brother has assaulted him three times consecutively. It's amazing he's not gone mad… _sasuke began the slow walk back with Naruto in his arms. He wasn't going home. Sasuke had had enough. He was going straight to Tsunade.

A/n shall I carry on? I can't decide. I don't think this turned out too well, but please tell me where I can improve!


End file.
